


Bonds Are Thicker Than Energon

by Windblade



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windblade/pseuds/Windblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into what could be considered a memory file of Arcee's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds Are Thicker Than Energon

**Author's Note:**

> Not a work of fact, just a little fictional in-depth look into the character of Arcee and the bond shared between sisters. I own nothing but the writing.

The metallic buildings seemed to glisten as they walked by them, Cybertronians going to and from their homes and workplaces. It was a peaceful setting, Cybertron in all it’s glory with it’s faithful moons just in sight from the mechanical planet. It was the noise of everyday life that was the most comforting; younglings laughed and played together while their creators watched protectively nearby, chatting with other creators and guardians. Stands nearby that sold various upgrades and enhancements haggled with customers over the best prices for their products. Friends walked together on the gleaming streets before parting ways to their respective destinations. It was life as it was meant to be; lived to the fullest with peace and content.

One little youngling held onto the servo of an older blue and silver femme, barely trotting to keep pace with the longer strides. Another femme stood close to the youngling’s other side; this femme a darker shade of pink, nearly purple. Her servos were dancing around in the air as she spoke with the blue femme, talking animatedly with an airy voice while the other answered with optic rolls and under the breath grumbles. _"His name is Orion. He’s so kind and soft spoken. I‘m sure you would like him."_ A soft metallic snort as the blue femme replied, _"Oh, I’m sure I would. With the way you’re talking, you’ll be bonded within the orn."_ The youngling hardly paid attention to the elder females, instead, choosing to watch a class with their teacher. They looked like they were having fun, the teacher counting down while the students giggled and tagged each other on the shoulders.

_"…'Cee? Arcee?"_ The sound of her designation being called pulled the youngling, now identified as Arcee, from her focus on the class. Bright blue optics turned up to gaze at the softly smiling face of the darker pink femme, who’s own blue optics followed to where Arcee had been looking. A gentle tug on her servo. _"Would you like to go play with them?"_ The little light pink femme gazed back over for a moment before she hesitantly shook her helm in the negative. She held tighter to the servos clasped with her own, _"No, I’m fine here."_ The darker pink female allowed a frown to tug at her lip plates before she responded with a gentle and encouraging tone, _"Are you sure? I don’t mind if you do; we’ll take you. Right, Chromia?"_ Gesturing to the blue femme with a nod of her helm as she waited for the little one’s response. Chromia glanced at the other femme before she also gave a nod, _"That’s fine, we don’t have anything to do at the moment."_ Arcee shook her helm once again, this time more firmly. Tucking herself closer in between the elder femmes, she turned her bright blue optics to the ground. _"She doesn’t want to, Elita."_ A sigh from Elita as she reluctantly began walking forward again. Chromia likewise did the same. The trio was silent for a moment before their eldest spoke up again, her tone was somewhat sad, _"Oh, Arcee. You don’t have to be so shy; I’m sure they would’ve loved to play with you. It’s alright to make friends, darling."_

_"I know. I just…like being with you two."_ , Came the softly murmured response, the little femme’s gaze was still focused down and away from the other’s sight. Her tone had been a bit sheepish and unsure; her elder sisters saw right through it. A slight smirk tugged at Chromia’s lip plates while Elita One chuckled lightly, _"And we like having you here with us. But you know, it’s alright to let us go once in a while."_ This brought Arcee’s optics back up to look at her darker pink sister, childish alarm hidden within the blue depths. They would leave her? But, would they come back for her? Her spark stuttered with that thought. She couldn’t even imagine being without her sisters. Luckily, both Chromia and Elita felt the skip of their little sister’s spark and went about to frantically comfort her. Elita quickly let go of the servo she held, to fall to one knee before the little pink femme. Gently grasping her small shoulders, she used the tip of one digit to tilt Arcee’s helm up; looking into those little blue optics with adoration. _"Oh, my little one. You know we would never leave you. We’ll always come for you, no matter where you may be. You’ll never be without us."_ Chromia squeezed the little servo she held, _"Nothing will stop us from coming for you."_ And Arcee felt the sincerity to their words; right from their sparks. She felt the love and adoration from Elita and the protective promises from Chromia. Elita took a moment to nuzzle her face plates against her sister’s forehead, placing a kiss there after. Feeling noticeably lighter, the little pink youngling couldn’t help but giggle as she was swept up and swung into blue arms. Her arms automatically folded themselves against the blue chassis she was held against, her helm cuddling into the crook of her sister’s shoulder and neck cables. With a content sigh, her optics shuttered closed and she idly listened to the voices of her elder sisters as they continued with their conversation from earlier. One blue arm was propped underneath her while the other was wrapped around her back.

_"So…Orion, huh?"_ Chromia’s tone was sly as a smirk spread itself over her lips. The mischievous expression only grew when she noticed how Elita rubbed at her neck cables. With Arcee safely tucked in her arms, the middle sister focused now on making her older sister as flustered as possible.

_"Well, it’s nothing set in stone yet. I’m just saying, he’s very respectable. And what about you and Ironhide, hm?"_ The blue femme’s smirk turned into a full blown grin at the obvious change in direction from her sister. She decided to humor her…for now.

_"Yet, huh..? That’s what I thought. He’s still trying to prove himself. As if I would give him the time of day if I wasn’t interested. Foolish mechs."_ Scoffing, she idly adjusted her hold on Arcee. A glance over showed Elita with a brow raised and her own little smirk pulling the corners of her lip plates. This alone caused the rougher femme to scowl. _"And don’t you turn this around on me."_

_"I’m not! I’m just curious about my little sisters life and how well she’s doing."_ Ever so innocently shrugged her shoulders, looking ahead with a smirk and laughter in her optics. Elita One felt the near instant irritation from her sister. And that caused her own amusement to grow. Which in turn, caused Chromia’s annoyance to mount.

It was the light banter from her sisters that lulled Arcee into a light stasis nap, nestled in the secure arms around her and the sounds of normal life gliding past her audio receptors. She was hardly aware of the sneaky reply from her dark pink sister as they bickered playfully.

_"Oh, yeah? And what about when Arcee gets into her adult frame and attracts some mechs?"_

But the little pink femme _was_ aware of the sudden, low and protective growl that issued from her blue sister after that comment…


End file.
